Mad Hatters
by MarieLightning
Summary: A series of one-shots about Kelsi Nielsen and Ryan Evans - cause you know you like it. Sorry for the very uninspired title - but I figured it represents them pretty well :P
1. Author's Note

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or any of the characters (nor the actors, sadly enough). I only own a very disturbing mix of an overly romantic and highly smutty mind.

I have decided to try my hand at these spiffy prompts tables thingies - and I found a most definitely interesting one (taken on a livejournal community called smut_69 - the link won't work...).

And after a little bit of pondering, I have decided to go ahead and pick a couple from my newest addiction, High School Musical (don't shake your head at me, it's very catchy!). And seeing as I love always going for the strangest, most unlikely or least important pairing, these will be centered around the couple of Ryan Evans and Kelsi Nielsen. Because they had such cute moments in the third movie. Squee much?

Those prompts are all meant to point out to, obviously, pretty smutty stories, but I've decided (seeing as it's hard to picture sweet Kelsi and flashy Ryan in some of those situations) to go out of the way just a tad for some of them.

Here are the prompts (I will underline those written as I post them, and point out which chapter they can be found in):

1. Moan

2. Writhe

3. Satin

4. Lube **(Chapter 14)**

5. Ring

6. Restraints

7. Feather

8. Leather **(Chapter 3)**

9. Massage

10. Candle Wax

11. Ice

12. Oil

13. Thrust

14. Breast

15. Throat

16. Taut

17. Supple

18. Strained

19. Whisper

20. Lick

21. Kiss

22. Blindfold

23. Handcuffs

24. Toys **(Chapter 13)**

25. Orgy

26. Corset

27. Scent

28. Dominant

29. Submissive **(Chapter 4)**

30. Kinky

31. Erection

32. Champagne

33. Cuddle **(Chapter 7)**

34. Foreplay **(Chapter 9)**

35. Intercourse

36. Afterglow

37. Cherries

38. Fingers

39. Suckle

40. Virgins

41. Sluts

42. Relationships

43. Talking Dirty

44. Sweet Nothings

45. Proposition

46. Bottom

47. Top

48. Cunning

49. Heart

50. Heated **(Chapter 12)**

51. Lips

52. Role Play **(Chapter 10)**

53. Threesome **(Chapter 5)**

54. Self-Love **(Chapter 8)**

55. Voyeur **(Chapter 2)**

56. Cyber

57. Phone Encounter

58. Strangers

59. Best Friends **(Chapter 6)**

60. Enemies

61. Slick

62. Wet

63. Deep

64. Dirty **(Chapter 11)**

65. Bad

66. Wrong

67. Writer's Choice (Whipped Cream)

68. Writer's Choice (Cold)

69. Writer's Choice (Water)

They will not be done in order, and will most likely have no link between one another - this is, in the end, a collection of one-shots. I hope you'll enjoy!

Cheers!


	2. Prompt 55 Voyeur

It wasn't that he'd planned on this - honest to God. Ryan Evans was an okay sort of guy, and in spite of his flashy obnoxious sister, he was respectful enough to people around him. Someone had to bring balance, after all. But obviously, things sometimes happened even if you hadn't meant for them to - and he'd heard that things always happened for a reason. Right now, he didn't know what that reason might be exactly, but to be honest, he truly didn't care.

Sleepovers weren't something he was accustomed to. The glamorous circle of friends Sharpay and he kept wasn't necessarily filled with friends close enough to go and spend the night. There were a few, very scarce childhood memories floating around in his head of nights spent eating candies and not going to sleep until the sun was about to rise, mostly with cousins. But as an almost grown up, he couldn't remember one single time when he might have had the occasion to spend the night with a friend - and even if he'd had, it probably would have been over at his own house.

So when Kelsi Nielsen had invited him over at her house with her shy, tentative demeanor, to work on the Senior Musical together after school hours, he'd figured it'd just be like any other time they'd collaborated on composing something - they would be quiet, as her father was out for the night on business. The rain was falling in quiet droplets as he made his way over to her small, cosy house, and time passed so fast that he was disappointed when he realized it was time to leave, wishing he could stay a bit longer to go over some more details, write one more line, or just watch the petite brunette chewing thoughtfully on her bottom lip whilst she tried to figure out if everything sounded alright. He'd never taken very seriously the famous saying 'Be Careful What You Wish For'.

After this night he would.

Just as she escorted him to the door, a crashing thunder resounded through the house and they both looked through the window, the two of them having been too caught up with one another and the music filling the room that neither had noticed the rain had picked up in intensity, and was now quite a storm. From where he stood, Ryan couldn't even see his own car, parked in front of her house. It made him a bit uneasy at the thought of driving home, or even calling someone to pick him up - uncessary danger, he thought. And like it often happened between them, Kelsi seemed to be thinking the same, which caused her to suggest his sleeping on the couch, if his parents would allow it.

He gladly accepted the offer, and after a short phone call he was settled on the small but comfortable couch that throned in living room. Soon after, she went off to bed herself after awkwardly saying good night, and he stretched himself on the couch as much as it would allow, one of his legs half dangling off it as the other lifted itself on the arm rest, his head resting on a fluffy pillow. He was almost asleep when a soft sound reached his ears, and he frowned a bit sleepily, sitting up and listening carefully for it, standing up as he heard it again. It sounded like Kelsi - was she crying? Without much thought on it, he tiptoed his way over to the room she'd earlier pointed out as he own, peeking through the small space given by her almost closed door.

But the sight before him was not something he'd expected - would ever have expected. Kelsi was, as he'd figured, still awake. But she wasn't crying. God in Heavens, far from it. Her eyes were closed, her head slightly tilted back into her pillows with soft brown curls framing her small head, her pink lips ever so slightly opened. Her body was covered with a blanket she'd probably had since she was a child, but there was a distinctive movement below it, and when the sound reached his ears again it was pretty obvious what she was doing, the moan that'd escaped her thin lips enough to make him feel light headed, his hands shaking a bit as she arched her back.

If anything might make him less guilty, he could earnestly claim that he had not meant to spy on Kelsi Nielsen as she pleasured herself - though he'd be quite less earnest in affirming he hadn't kept on watching until her body gently shook from the waves coursing it. He was quite free of voyeurism charges. And when he heard her cheery good morning call the next day, he made up his mind that the only other fingers that'd ever touch her skin were his, a knowing smile forming on his face as she asked if he'd slept well.

He loved sleepovers.


	3. Prompt 8 Leather

Ryan should probably have known that the moment Sharpay would come to visit him in Juilliard, he'd be dragged over to every single store in New York City. Admittingly, he couldn't really bring himself to regret it even then - in spite of her need to always be in the spotlight, causing him to step aside, he did love his twin sister, and it was strange to be apart from her for the first time in his life, her still in Albuquerque, him in the Big Apple. Though... he did have Kelsi. The thought brought a light smile to his face as he followed the blonde haired girl through yet another store, his arms already full with various bags and boxes, and he idly wondered if they'd need two cabs just to head back to his apartment with all the purchases she was in the process of making.

"Oh my God Ryan!" Sharpay's shrill cry brought him back to the present and he looked over to try and see what had caused her little outburst, though it could probably have been... well, anything.

"They're perfect!" she continued, not caring to glance at him to see if he was indeed listening or looking at whatever she was pointing out, which turned out to be a very flashy pair of black leather pants. That fact alone wouldn't have been of any importance to Ryan - had they not been in the male section.

"Perfect for who, exactly?" he asked, praying with all his might that the answer would be Zeke. Or their dad. He didn't even care.

"For you, duh," she said, rolling her eyes aggravatedly at his slowness - not catching the edge of worry in his voice.

"I'm not getting into those, Sharpay," he said, trying to use the slight bit of authority he sometimes was able to gather up in front of his sister. Like nine times out of ten, it didn't work.

"Yes you are, they're so nice, they'll look just amazing on you, and they'll just be the thing with that shirt you bought earlier!" she exclaimed happily, oblivious to the fact that he was in pain at the mere thought of putting those pants on.

"What shirt, I didn't buy a shirt," he stated with a light frown of confusion, trying to remember when he'd gotten said article of clothing.

"Oh, I bought it for you, but it'll be perfect anyway," Sharpay stated with an uncaring wave of her hand, grabbing Ryan's size off the rack and pushing him off toward the changing rooms.

Ryan knew he would lose this battle before he even started it, and he decided he might as well let Sharpay have her way. After all, just because he tried the pants on, didn't mean he'd be buying them. Okay, yes he would, she'd see to that, but she didn't live in New York - she couldn't force him to wear them. He had to fight a bit to pull them up completely, the leathery texture sticking to his legs a bit, but mostly it seemed to fit pretty well, and he came out of the changing room just as his sister was about to urge him to hurry and get out of there for the seventh time in two minutes.

"Great, we're getting them," she said with a nod, grabbing his shoulder as he was about to go change back with a sigh of defeat. "No time for that, we'll be late for dinner!" she told him annoyedly, as if he'd been the one forcing the two to shop for the past eight hours.

"Shar, I have to change," he told her, his voice a bit feeble.

"No that's fine, I'll tell the cashier you're wearing them out! Now grab your other pair of pants and let's go," she urged, turning her heels and stalking off in direction of the register, leaving a speechless Ryan behind her along with her thousand and one bags. Letting out a light huff of aggravation, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, gathering the bags and following his evil sister, trying not to glare as the cashier cut the price tag off the pants and scanned it.

He was glad when dinner was finally over and Sharpay asleep in his bed after the long tiring day. With a yawn, he made his way to the couch he'd been sleeping on since her arrival and grabbed the pyjamas he'd left on the coffee table, glad to finally be able to change, but his mind flickered to other thoughts when he heard the ringtone of his cell phone go off and hurriedly answered before it woke his sister.

"Ryan speaking," he said, glancing at his watch with a slight wonder as to who would call at this time.

"Erm.. hey Ryan, it's Kelsi," she soft voice answered on the other end of the line, and all thoughts of inappropriate calling time flew out of his mind.

"Oh hey Kels, what's up?" he asked, sitting down on the couch and resting his feet on the coffee table.

"I'm..." he heard her take in a deep breath, frowning a bit. "Locked out of my building," she finished in an embarrassed mumble.

"What do you mean?" he asked, a slight amused smile curling his lips.

"I lost my key, and the landlord isn't answering," she whined softly, and he chuckled silently, able to picture the pretty pout that must be forming on her lips right now.

"Well, do you want to spend the night here?" he asked, figuring he could always sleep on the floor or something - it was just for one night. "I can go and pick you up, if you want."

"I'm already downstairs," she admitted shyly. "But I realized maybe you wouldn't want to be bothered at this time so I called first."

"No worries, just come up," he told her, smiling at her hurried 'okay' and he closed his phone, getting up to go answer the door when he heard the knock. "Hey," he told her happily when he saw her on the other side, though he frowned a bit when he saw her shy smile turn freeze on her face, confused by the blank stare she was giving him. "What's wrong, are you okay?" he asked, concerned, though all trace of worry left to make place for embarrassment when she let out a couple of soft giggles and he realized he was still wearing the stupid leather pants. "Sharpay made me buy them!" he exclaimed instantly, his face turning red.

"I'm sorry," she apologized instantly, feeling bad for laughing at him, though really it couldn't exactly be said that she was overly guilty in this instance. "They look... nice," she said with a light grin, earning herself a glare. "They really do!" she quickly added, though a few more giggles escaped her lips at the same time.

He simply grumbled for an answer, turning around to stalk back to the couch and glancing back at her to see if she was following, though it was his turn to smirk a bit when he noticed she'd frozen again, her eyes draw a bit lower than they ought to be, which gave him a pretty good hint of what she'd been looking at this time.

"What are you looking at, Nielsen?" he asked with a taunting smile, causing her to blush in turn. "See something you like?"

"I just might," she responded in a small voice, hardly over a whisper, shocking herself as much as Ryan with her answer.

He took a few steps toward her, his look questioning and eager at the same time, and he looked down at her flushed face with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Oh really? Then please, do share," he told her, trying to give a slightly encouraging smile.

She bit down on her bottom lip lightly, dropping her eyes to the floor before taking possibly the most daring move she had in her entire life, her heart pounding against her ribcage as she stepped closer to him, her face turned up to look at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist and shyly slipped her hands in his back pockets, finding herself unable to breathe anymore - maybe that had something to do with the fact that Ryan's lips had come crashing down onto hers.

Neither pulled away until their lungs were crying for oxygen so bad that they would faint if they didn't give in to their body's need, and their stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, cheeks flushed, heavy breaths, rapid heartbeats. A soft grin formed onto Ryan's face, answered by a shy, sweet smile, and he touched his fingertips to her rosy cheeks lightly.

"You'll have to remind me to thank Sharpay later," he whispered before pressing his lips to hers once more. Leather pants weren't so bad, after all.

----

**A/N**: Reviews are love, especially if you've got a suggestion for which prompt to use next! Cheers


	4. Prompt 29 Submissive

At the age of five years old, Kelsi Nielsen found herself pushed on the dusty ground during recess by an eight year old girl who'd decided she didn't like her because of her silly looking glasses and her fragile looks. The blonde bully then proceeded to taunt and tease her in front of all her classmates, who joined in the midst of laughter. She walked home with tears rolling down her cheeks and refused to wear her glasses for a week.

At eleven, her petite body hit the hallway wall with strenght after the school's queen bee 'accidentally' pushed her out of her way, causing her books to drop out of her arms as her breath was knocked out of her. She found herself smiling shyly when a sheepish and friendly looking boy who'd been following afore mentioned queen bee held the books out to her after gathering them from the floor, rushing quickly after his sister after her resounding shriek called him back to her side. Her dreamy eyes were tearless as she walked home that day.

At sixteen, she stumbled off a piano bench onto the hard floor of the stage as her music sheets scattered around her, soft sigh escaping trembling lips as she threw one wistful glance after the blonde boy who'd left the room, wondering if she would ever be able to stand up to anyone - especially the flashy drama club president who always seemed to find ways of ruling her little world. And as she sat at her lunch table the next day, she knew that as long as he didn't rebel, she wouldn't.

At twenty, her back met roughly with her College's wooden dorm room door, sending short flashes of pain to course along her skin, her wrists held firmly above her head as the sheepish, friendly looking boy of her memories, now grown up quite a bit, ravaged her neck and chest with his demanding lips. She'd never taken Ryan, always so overshadowed by his blonde twin, to be so fiery. But as moans and gasps escaped her lips in short successions she figured that if this was his real personality, she had no problems assisting him in letting it out.

Kelsi Nielsen had grown as a subdued individual. But as eagers lips sucked at her tender skin, she could shamelessly affirm that she had no problem about being born for this kind of submission.

--------------

**A/N**: This one is a bit (okay, a lot) shorter than the others, but it just seemed to go that way in my mind.

Thanks a lot to those who've submitted reviews so far, reviews are love! Brownie points to you guys.

Yet again, feel free to ask for what you'd like to read! Next chapter has been picked by my lovely friend - Threesome!


	5. Prompt 53 Threesome

**A/N**: This chapter is to be one of those as far away from the smutty meaning you could have given it - cause seriously, Kelsi and Ryan in a threesome? I think not.

Shoutout to all the lovelies who've been reviewing, thanks a lot! And thanks especially to **Darkchilde** ^^

As always, still open to suggestions! Next two chapters, Cuddle and Best Friends, have been suggested by another of my great friends, and following those two will be Self Love, suggested by **Darkchilde**. Hope you guys enjoy it, thanks for reading!

-----------------------------

It wasn't that Ryan disliked pets. He was all for them - as long as they were nice, clean and not too much of a bother. Alright, so he didn't have that quality a lot of people seemed to possess to just adore whatever cute fluffy purry animal came their way. But he did have an excuse, having grown with Sharpay's yappy dog chewing at his best shoes and peeing in his hats when he was unfortunate enough to leave them lying around somewhere within easy reach. But he had a problem. Whenever his girlfriend lifted her big blue eyes to him and asked for something, the word 'no' was no longer part of his vocabulary.

Kelsi had always had a pet, so she claimed. Her parents were both animal lovers, as she was, and they'd sheltered many through the years. She also affirmed that the past two years she'd spent in a dorm room had been long enough without a pet to play with and cuddle when you came home from school. And so when they'd gotten a small apartment during their third year, she'd puppy eyed her way to getting a pet of her own and he hadn't been able to say no. Though he'd refused to a dog, saying it would be too complicated with their busy schedules, she'd come home one night with a fluffy purry cat filling her arms.

Maybe it was fate that said cat would spit and hiss the moment Ryan doubtfully extended his hand to pet it. Maybe it wasn't.

But from that moment on, he felt most unwelcome in his own bed. She wouldn't hear of locking him out of the room, claiming he didn't do anything bad. Ryan knew better - especially when he found himself half dangling off their small bed because said cat had climbed in between the two of them during the night and sprawled out as much as possible. With the result that his own girlfriend usually ended up sleeping with her arms wrapped around the fiesty animal instead of him.

Of course, there were those few, highly enjoyable moments when he managed to kick the black and white ball of fluff out of the room without having her complain about him being insensitive or mean - she was far too busy moaning out his name and panting against his shoulder for that. And no doubt that he much preferred falling asleep to the soft, satisfied, purr-like sounds Kelsi always made when they were done. During those moments, he blissfully forgot he even was the misfortunate owner of a very possessive puss that wanted his mistress all for himself - who'd ever heard of a jealous cat?

As a result of the abandoned cat, Kelsi would irrevocably wake up in the middle of the night to hear the small, plaintive meows coming from the other side of the door, and without even knowing it, Ryan would once again wake up as far away from the girl he loved as the bed would allow, replaced by the spitful and misleadingly cute beast. He'd often heard before of the term 'Three's Company', and the glare in his eyes when he sleepily looked at the stupid pet was probably a good enough proof of how he agreed to it.

But then his eyes always travelled up to the peaceful face of his sleeping beauty, and he just knew that this three's company, he'd have to get used to. Because he couldn't say no to those blue eyes, even when closed.


	6. Prompt 59 Best Friends

**A/N**: Thanks again to all those who've been leaving a review! Sorry I don't always reply to them, I tend to read the email notification and figure I'll do it later, and then I forget, and then I figure it'll just be random. So when I give my thanks here - they are for each and every one of you who take the time to leave a simple few words after reading, they make me uberly happy :) and also, thanks to all those who read, even if you don't review, I'm glad to think that people like this story!

So, Best Friends! Firstly, thanks for meh friend Ambizzle for suggesting this one next ^^ I went a little out of the way of what the project of Mad Hatters was originally about, but I just couldn't think of smut and steamy when picture this particular scene - which, I believe, is the longest I've written so far for this series. This is actually a pre-Ryelsi fic, pre-HSM 3. Full of fluff and sugary sweetness for you romantic dreamers out there, because I love cheesy romances just as much as smutty hotness. And though there's no lack of the first in the Ryelsi verse, the second is seriously lacking, and that's why I'm gonna try to make the next to chapters as hooot as possible ^^

Cheers!

--------------------

The halls of East High were silent, like they always were at that time of the day, except for the soft, muffled sound of shuffling shoes walking across the empty corridors. There were hardly even ten cars in the staff's parking lot yet, but Kelsi had already been up for an hour and a half and was now entering the deserted school one hour before her first class, her arms filled with music sheets, a pencil safely tucked behind her ear.

Kelsi loved the quietness that surrounded her when she arrived early to practice each morning. For the past three years, actually, this had been her daily routine, after Ms. Darbus, sensing the talent and eagerness to improve in the young girl, had given her access to the theater so that she could practice on the old piano, example which had soon been followed by her music teacher. Each morning, she woke up at half past five, took a shower, ate braekfast and walked to school. The only difference she ever brought to his habit she'd developped was on the few rainy days that occured - those days, she got to school even earlier, catching a ride with her father who left for work at a quarter past six. She could say she honestly didn't care those early hours - the only thing that mattered was the soft music that filled the room as she sat herself on the piano bench and let her fingers fly across the ivory and black keys.

This habit was a result of a slow, and rather lacking, social life, along with the habit of merely sleeping six hours per night. She didn't need more, actually - sometimes even less - and it allowed her to go to bed late, usually after studying or writing music, without a worry as to whether she'd be in good shape the next day or not. Some of the friends she'd aquired in the past year often questioned her about these few things, clueless as to how someone would want to spend that much time in the school they were always eager to leave at night. But the most simple, and best reason as to why Kelsi loved mornings was that they brought her inspiration. No matter what had happened the past day, if she'd gone to sleep sad or upset or happy, it was always a new beginning with fresh new ideas filling her head, and her best compositions had been written in the quietness of the music room before classes. There she was left alone, seeing as they were always empty.

And that was probably why a light frown of confusion appeared on her face as she neared the room to hear a soft melody hanging in the air - and not just any melody, a song she knew. Because she'd written it. She quietly made her way over to the door, pushing it open lightly as a voice joined the notes that were being played, and she instantly knew who was there without even needing to see him. For one thing, she'd know that voice anywhere - and well, she figured it made sense that he'd be the only person to be in school this early. Of all the friends she'd made during the past summer and first term of her Senior year at East High, Ryan had to be the closest she had. She didn't really know how that figured, seeing as there had been time during the past year when she would have gladly kicked his butt, but then she would have been a bit of an hypocrit - her main reason for being upset with him were usually his lack of backbone toward his sister, and it couldn't be said she possessed so much of it either. But he'd grown out of it, mostly, and Sharpay herself had improved a lot. He was the person she tended to talk with the most, especially when all of their friends were all paired up, and though she'd never said it to his face, she often referred to him as her best friend - in her head.

A soft smile graced her lips as she leaned lightly on the door frame, listening to him in a slightly daydreamy way. It was a bit strange, but the lyrics seemed to have an even stronger meaning to her now, and the most shocking part was his rendition of it - she had to repress a shudder at the memory of the pop, flashy number Sharpay had turned her beloved song into, though at times the remembrance of his silly dancing to the sound of What I've Been Looking For made her giggle just a tad. But that wasn't the way he was singing it now - this was the way it was meant to be. The way she'd showed it to Troy and Gabriella, the way she'd heard it in her mind as she'd written it. With one exception - it was so much more beautiful.

She kept herself from making any noise, even softening her breathing, as she listened to him until the very last note hung in the air around her, before making her presence known. Waiting a few more seconds so that he wouldn't suspect she'd been there the whole time, she made her way over to the piano and cleared her throat a bit, wondering slightly why her cheeks felt so warm when he turned to see who the sound had come from and offered a wide grin as he saw her.

"Hey Kels, I figured I'd see you here this morning," he said cheerfully and all she could do in return was smile lightly as she clutched her music sheets to her chest. What was up with her? "New song?" he asked curiously, his eyes drifting to the papers in her arms.

"I started it last night," she said with a small nod, sitting herself next to him as he scooted over to make some room for her. "But my head is clearer in the morning, and I wanted to see if it sounded alright or if I could make some changes. But why are you here?" she asked a bit confusedly. "I don't usually see you around in the morning."

"I usually go to the theater," he told her with a small smile. "Practice my dance moves and stuff. But actually, I wanted to talk to you today," he added with a thoughtful look, causing her heartbeat to inexplicably speed up. "About the Spring Musical," he precised, and her heart went back to its regular pace as a light 'oh' escaped her lips, and she wondered idly why she felt disappointed.

"What about it?" she then asked, placing the music sheets on the piano to avoid from looking at him. When had she become so awkward around Ryan? It was just... Ryan.

"Well, we both know what you can do with composing," he told her with a soft grin, and she blushed as she thought she recognized admiration in his eyes. "And working with the Wildcats last summer made me realize how much I love putting up a show for people that..." he struggled to find the right words.

"Aren't Sharpay?" she supplied with a shy, but slightly teasing smile.

"Well, my choreographies often get the same treatment as your songs from her," he admitted with a light nod. "But either way, after working with you on 'Everyday' last summer... wouldn't it be great for our very last show? Your music and my choreography?" he asked, his voice gaining in excitement, and the mere sight of him caused her to pick up on it. It suddenly sounded like the best idea of the century.

"That would be great," she said with a nod, grinning lightly. "But..." she then added, a light frown covering her face. "How will we get everybody to do it?"

"Don't talk about it right away," he told her after a few seconds of thoughts. "We'll work on it first, or at least ideas of it, because they might want to add their own ideas to the show, which would of course be the right thing to do. But we can meet up sometimes, talk about it, and discuss it with Ms. Darbus."

"That sounds great," she agreed, mostly happy about the idea of working with Ryan but also excited about the thought of doing this whole show together with the Wildcats. It would be a nice farewell to East High.

"So you're in?" he asked with a grin, and she nodded swiftly, her heart fluttering slightly at the sight of the bright smile on his face. "Great," he told her before standing up. "I'm gonna go now, I feel like thinking up some dance moves, but I'll see you in homeroom," he said.

"And I'll work on some songs," she responded a bit shyly, causing him to smile once more before he bent down to kiss her cheek lightly. "You're the best Kels," he said, oblivious to the deep shade of red her face had turned into as he turned around to sprint out of the room. "See you later!" he called back, the door closing behind him. Her face still heated, Kelsi stared blankly at the sheet of music in front of her, wondering why it was that her fingers were running lightly along the cheek he'd pressed his lips to, letting out a soft sigh before a light smile curled her lips. Grabbing the pencil that was still stuck behind her ear, she moved the first sheet of the new song she'd worked on and scribbled something at the top, nodding with a satisfied smile to herself.

Later that day, Ryan opened his locker as a sheet of music fell down at his feet. He raised an eyebrow lightly as he picked it up, smiling as he read the words at the top of the sheet. Last Chance, duet, sung by Ryan and... blank. His eyes scanned the lyrics and notes that followed before he swiftly took a pen out of his school bag, adding Kelsi's name next to his. His best friend was really something.


	7. Prompt 33 Cuddle

**A/N**: Wheeee cuddling! Alright so I tried to make that one a bit hotter than the previous, because I'd promised I would, but I don't know how well I succeeded. There's just something sweet to the word cuddle. It makes me wanna grab my cat and snuggle him.

So as always, thaaanks for the reviews, and next chapter coming up is Self Love! Again, feel free to suggest/request/demand the next prompt ^^

--------------------------------------

Cuddling was, without a doubt, Kelsi's favorite part of sex. Not that she didn't enjoy the whole earlier part of it, or even the foreplay - heck no, she loved that. Ryan made it pretty hard not to love it. But there was just something more to cuddling, in her mind. Something loving, sweet, soothing.

Sex could be all that, of course, when given the proper settings and state of mind. There'd been times when she'd made love in a manner that had almost brought tears to her eyes because of all the feelings she felt pouring into it, all the love and adoration coming from either side - during those times when it was slow, calming, when they didn't have to move against each other because it felt as thought their bodies had completely merged, and now they were as one.

But those occurences were, admittingly, more rare. And it wasn't because either her or Ryan didn't enjoy it, or because they didn't love each other enough - the love she felt for him always made her feel as though her heart would burst from the mere strenght of her feelings, and even after so many years of knowing him she still got the butterflies in her stomach when she talked to him on the phone, the increasing heart beat when he stood in front of her, when he kissed her, when he touched her. Every night they spent apart gave her the sensation of falling in love with him all over again in the morning, and every day it just kept on growing.

But sex was... well, something else when it happened, which if she was completely honest wasn't nearly as often as she would have wished for. He had his roommate, and she had her own, and by trick of fate neither of them were very socially inclined, and Kelsi merely refused to have sex in either of their dorms when someone else was in the place. It just made her too nervous and tense to enjoy it. And so, they didn't take much time to jump on the occasion - and, well, on each other - when it presented itself.

That was probably the reason why sex was always more fierce and passionate than tender and loving. Not that there wasn't love into it, and it couldn't exactly be described as rough - she wouldn't have liked it quite so much if she'd ended up getting hurt through the course of it - but the built up tension between them along with the expectation and eagerness made it very hard to resist long enough so that they could slow down their pace. And well, Kelsi was rarely enough in her right mind to even be able to think coherent thoughts.

That one she blamed on Ryan - blame which, she suspected, he would have gladly taken. For reasons that were sometimes a mystery to her, he was somewhat of a worshiper of her body, and no matter how well he'd grown to know it by now, he never lost the opportunity to explore it once more as if trying to remember every curve, every freckle, every single inch of it. And there was little to no argument within her when he felt a need to relearn her by heart. Sex just drove her insane - he drove her insane. And he did it on purpose. It was always taunting, teasing, playing around and making her wild with need until he could no longer take it - or well, at times, she could no longer take it and just took control herself.

It was hectic, forceful, and every single time she felt as though her body had been put on fire, flames coursing through her veins rather than blood until she saw starts. And then came the exhaustion, the warm feeling of sleep calling to her as she snuggled herself closer to his chest, his arms forming a protective circle around her petite body, his lips pressing gentle kisses to her forehead and hair as he hummed soft lullabies and sweet nothings in her ear until she fell into a deep, comfortable slumber. Cuddling was her favorite part of sex - because it was the perfect ending to it.


	8. Prompt 54 Self Love

**A/N**: So I know that I said that none of the stories would have a link between them, but I humbly admit, I lied. It wasn't planned, but as I stared blankly at the empty WordPad document in front of me, the only idea that came to my mind was to do Kelsi's POV from the 'Voyeur' prompt... and so here it is! I'm not too sure how I liked the end (I really hate endings, they're my weakness... everything should go on forever and ever and ever... you get the drift) but I hope you'll all enjoy it!

Thanks to **Darkchilde** for suggesting this prompt, and the next two chapters have been suggested by **AllForLoveAndHappiness**: Foreplay and Role Play. I'll try to get them coming soon! Til then, still open to suggestion for the chapters following those two ;)

------------------------------------------

Kelsi was a bit shocked by her own boldness. Well, of course, she'd had honorable intentions behind it all - she couldn't exactly let Ryan go back outside and drive in that stormy weather. He'd most likely drown, that was, if he didn't crash first, and she wasn't really into the idea of him dying. So the only logical option left had been to offer him the couch to sleep on, her cheeks warming up considerably as she did. She couldn't help but wonder what her father would say if he knew that his daughter of seventeen, almost eighteen, years old had invited a boy to sleep over shilst she was alone at home. Whatever it was, she was pretty sure it wouldn't have sounded very good.

Eventually thought she got over herself, figuring that there was nothing to be worried about - she knew Ryan well enough to be aware that he'd behave himself as well as, say, Martha would have if she'd be the one to be stuck here for the night. But then, if she was entirely honest... there was a small, very small, part of her that hoped he wouldn't behave himself. She shook her head a bit to herself as she walked over to her own bedroom after giving Ryan a pillow and a blanket to sleep with, sighing lightly after pushing the door to close it, too lost in her thoughts to notice it didn't close fully. It was a bit silly of her to hope for anything more than friendship with Ryan. After all, they didn't belong to the same kind of world, and he'd have the pick of any girl he'd like if he just opened his eyes long enough to realize that. And she was, well... she was the composer. The playmaker. The small person.

She tried not to think on it too much as she changed into her pyjamas and slid underneath the worn, pink and purple blanket she'd used to be since she was five years old - of course, it hadn't gotten too small, and she figured it'd be wasting money to get a new one when it still did its job well enough. But obviously her brain wasn't agreeing to the demand she'd issued, and her head was still as filled with Ryan thoughts as ever, no matter how hard she tried to push them out and no matter how long she kept tossing and turning, wishing sleep would come already.

Her embarassment grew ever so slightly though when the thoughts started taking a different direction. Of course, it would be lying to say it was the first time. She was human after all, and her body and mind held the same kind of desires as anybody else's - and Ryan did tend to fill those kind of thoughts pretty well. But she'd never had them before while he actually was in the house, and though she was well aware that the chances of his possessing a power that allowed him to read thoughts were slim to none, she turned to burry her face in her pillow, trying to hide the scarlet flush that'd covered her cheeks. But it did nothing to help.

Kelsi's imagination was vivid, and she pretty creative at times. Though she was mostly set on picturing the fluffy and sweet stuff, like him asking her to prom or things like that, tonight was obviously an exception. He was in her house - they were alone - and it was night. Of course, all those three ingredients were a perfect mix for happenings that would make her blush if she confessed them to anyone, but that had quite a different effect on her body as she pondered them, her head instantly filling with What Ifs.

What if he was still awake? What if he decided to come and see if she'd fallen asleep, so that maybe they could talk a bit longer if she wasn't? Where would that lead to? Of course, her imagination rendered those answers pretty far from reality, but that was the beauty of it. Why bother imagining reality when you could do so much better. And she couldn't help but wonder - wonder how his lips would feel on hers if he were so bold to try and kiss her, or if she were bolder still and grabbed the front of his shirt to pull him close to her. She could imagine the sensations that would fill her stomach then, how her cheeks would flush and her hands would shake. She could feel his hands resting on her waist, his warm breath on her skin as he placed kisses down the side of her neck.

Her eyes, which had been wide open against her will for the past twenty minutes, fluttered closed as her imagination kept going, her lips parting ever so slightly as her hand, which was resting on her stomach, shook a bit and slowly started inching lower down her body. Suddenly she was no longer aware that Ryan was in her living room, sleeping on the couch. No, he wasn't there - he was next to her, his lips teasing at the skin of her collarbone, his fingers taunting the soft skin of her inner thighs. Her own movements mimicking those she saw him doing as her hand brushed tentatively against her sensitive skin, a soft gasp escaping her lips, soon followed with a moan as her movements grew more certain, determined.

Her heartbeat soon picked up as the pace of her fingers increased, her breathing almost silent but fast as it soon turned to soft panting, picturing how Ryan would smirk at the effect he was having on her, how his lips would go back to teasing her neck, how he'd whisper sweet nothings in her ear to try and help her along, and soon she could no longer take it, the tension that'd built up in the pit of her stomach dissolving as she arched her back off the bed, biting her tongue slightly to keep herself from moaning too loudly as soft gasps made it out. Soon enough, her breathing got back to a more regular rhythm, and she finally fell into the deep, peaceful slumber she'd been yearning for.

The next morning, she was unusually cheerful as she went through her daily routine, brushing her teeth and combing her hair after getting dressed before making her way to the living room to see if Ryan was up, hopping off to make breakfast for the two of them. She couldn't help but wonder what was the meaning of the strange smile on his face, and as her thoughts went back to the previous night she couldn't help but blush lightly and then sigh. But she soon recovered her chipper mood as she decided that someday, maybe not soon, but someday, she would no longer need her imagination - he'd be there by her side.


	9. Prompt 34 Foreplay

**A/N**: Another slightly (well, very much so) shorter chapter, this time suggested by **AllForLoveAndHappiness**. I'm not sure if this can actually be considered as foreplay - maybe it's more like foreplay to foreplay. But I hope you'll enjoy it still, and I promise the next one will be longer!

------------------------------------

There was something about the way Kelsi got "the look" in her eyes that always made Ryan just about wild. Not in a rough, bestial kind of way - the passion they shared was different, deeper. Turning his stomach upside down, boiling the blood in his veins as his heart pounded against his ribcage with every beat. And she was the only one who could have that effect on him - the only one who ever had, and who ever would. There wasn't even a need for words between them - their connection extended beyond the need to speak. He knew her by heart.

He knew exactly what she wanted when she looked at him in a certain, precise way, her body language merely enheightening his knowledge - to him, she was an open book, but the thing that made that ever so sweeter and amazing still was that she was only his to read. They would be talking calmly about anything and everything; their sweet past, their blossoming present, their uncertain yet bright and hopeful future - or they would be eating dinner, watching tv, simply relaxing, and then she'd start giving the signs.

Her shoulders would tense up ever so slightly. Her fingers would clench and unclench around the hem of her shirt, pulling at the soft material that covered her softer still skin. Her hands would start shaking a bit, too lightly to even be noticeable, but he didn't even need to hold them to know. Her lips would pout, gently grazed by her teeth. Her head would lean forward, causing her soft brown curls to frame her delicate face, and ten, she would give him "the look". No matter how appealing those other gestures were, and no matter if he knew what they meant, he'd always wait for it, patiently, eagerly.

Her wide, gentle blue eyes would glance up at him in that shy, sweet way that was hers only, their color deepening and darkening with the needs coursing her body, and their gaze would lock, for five, ten minutes at a time. That might have seemed quite ordinary for an outsider, but Ryan knew better - it wasn't the gesture, but the meaning it held. Passion, understanding, lust, need, want, devotion, and so much love that it sent his head spinning round and round, and all that he felt for her would be unleashed at that very moment.

And from that moment on, it didn't really matter where either of their actions lead to. It didn't matter if they ended up in the bedroom, or if they fell asleep before anything even happened. Because the look in her eyes was all he really needed.


	10. Prompt 52 Role Play

**A/N**: This is probably my most fluff filled chapter so far, and I cut down the smut quite a bit, but I've had a lot of sugar today so I'm so full of sweetness it had to come out some way!

This is, yet again, a suggestion given by **AllForLoveAndHappiness**. And it's a Future Fic. Le gasp! (well, I did pre-Ryelsi, I needed one future didn't I? ^^ that also explains why Kelsi is a bit more confidant and expressing herself a tad more too). Soooo hope you'll enjoy it! Thanks again for reading :)

--------------------------------------------

"No way."

Kelsi sighed and rolled her eyes a bit at the sulky glare Ryan was sending to the bright red outfit held within her hands, shaking her head a bit. Why, oh why did he have to be so stubborn? Well, of course, that probably had something to do with the Evans in his blood, but still, this was completely ridiculous.

"Ryan, honey, you don't have the choice," she stated, pressing the crimson vest to his chest as he tried to give her a puppy dog look, causing her to look away swiftly. "Don't you even try that, you know it's your turn," she stated, peeking to make sure it was safe to look back.

"But Kels, I can't... I can't do this," he whined softly, grabbing hold of the piece of clothing she'd given him with a slight pout. "I won't pull it off."

"You're an actor for Pete's sake!" she cried, getting a bit impatient - if he didn't put it on himself, she would have to do it.

"But..."

"Ryan, stop complaining and go put this on, right now," she said with the firm voice she usually kept for her student, looking at him sternly. He opened his mouth, closed it again, glared and stalked off toward the bathroom. With a sigh of relief, Kelsi turned to adjust the hat on her head slightly, pulling a bit at the green, sleeveless vest she currently wore and grabbing the matching shoes from the top of her drawer to pull them on as well.

She was done examining her reflexion to make sure nothing was off when the bathroom door opened again and she turned to look at Ryan, biting down on her bottom lip as her lips curved in a smile against her will, a soft giggle escaping her as he sent her a death glare. "This is all your fault," he muttered, huffing a bit.

"Ryan, even if I'd let you off, your sister wouldn't have," she stated, rolling her eyes. "Besides, Zeke, Troy and Chad all took their turns," she pointed out, looking at the everything but jolly Santa look alike that was facing her.

"Then it could have been Jason's turn," he said stubbornly, patting the pillow that served him as a belly as he pulled at the white beard, causing Kelsi to roll her eyes and go put it back in place.

"You know Jason needs to stay with Martha and help with the twins," she repeated patiently, having reminded him of that little fact about seven times already. "Now, this isn't a hard job Ryan," she added a bit soothingly, adjusting the black belt as he'd obviously missed a few loops. "You laugh, be jolly and hand out presents. End of story," she told him.

"Thanks, little helper," he mumbled, causing her to glare in turn.

"Do you really want to go down that road?" she told him with a slight toss of her head, causing the little bells on her hat to ring. "I'm in the same boat as you are honey, so you're gonna suck it up, go out there and be cheerful," she ordered him, grabbing the brown bag that contained the presents and stuffing it into his hands, not noticing the playful smirk playing at his lips.

"You know... you make a cute angry elf," he started teasingly, moving to rest his chin against her shoulder lightly, but she merely huffed and walked out of the room. He sighed, taking a swift glance at the silly reflection the mirror was sending him back - wondering for the hundredth time that day why in the world they'd even started this stupid tradition in the first place - before following his wife out of the room.

A few hours later, all the presents were given, and all the children were asleep, holding onto the favorite toy they'd received that day - though Kelsi had the slightest suspicion that Patrick, Chad and Taylor's oldest son, wouldn't be very comfortable with his plastic tonka truck. The worn out couples soon followed their children's example, finding the room they'd been assigned to - someone could easily get lost in Sharpay's house - and falling into a deep slumber within a few minutes. All, but Ryan and Kelsi, who were busy taking off the costumes that'd made them feel like their were boiling all evening.

"Ugh, finally," he said, snatching the beard off his face with a sigh of relief as Kelsi giggled softly.

"Well you're off the hook for four more years," she said a bit teasingly, giggling once more when the look of happiness on his face morphed into despair.

"How about we tell all the kids Santa doesn't exist in four years?" he asked hopefully, causing her to gasp and throw her elf hat at him. "Scrooge!" she exclaimed, shrieking a bit through her laughter as he launched himself at her and caught her around the waist, twirling her around a bit. "Did you just throw a tinkling hat at me?" he asked in a mock shocked voice.

"It seemed like the right thing to do!" she pleaded, grinning widely as he put her back down on the floor, turning to look up at him. "You know... that's a good look on you," she said with a much too innocent look on her face, running her finger along his jaw lightly, causing him to stare at her blankly for a few seconds.

"Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief, causing her to shrug lightly. She turned around to go pull her vest off, pulling a bit at the clingy, stripped white and red shirt she'd worn underneath, kicking off the shoes and pulling off the green capri pants next.

"You know, this is a good look for you too right now," he teased a bit, causing her to turn around but she didn't have time to react as she found herself scooped up in his arms and crushed beneath his pillow belly onto the bed, giggling breathlessly as his lips pressed to her neck.

"Santa, you're gonna end up on the naughty list," she breathed out as he hastily got rid of the vest, pulling the pillow out at the same time before pulling away to grin at her slightly. "I can't be on a list," he reminded her playfully. "You, however... I'm not sure you're gonna make the nice one this year, babe," he taunted, moving to take off his hat next but she stopped him first as she bit down on her bottom lip lightly. "Keep it," she said, blushing a bit as he smirked a bit, moving to kiss her lips in a more gentle manner, running his hand through her soft curls.

A little while later, she snuggled up against his chest with harsh breathing, her fingers trailing light patterns along his stomach. "Well, this could have been a potentially traumatisating sight," he breathed out as he placed a soft kiss to the top of her head and she burried her face in his chest to hide her hushed laughter. "I give you that," she whispered, shaking her head a bit before glancing up at him, grinning widely as she pulled the Santa hat off his head, running her fingers through his blonde hair. "I love you Ryan," she said, giving him a light kiss before snuggling back against his chest, drifting off to a dream filled sleep.

"I love you too Kels," he whispered in her ear, his hand running along her bare back as he glanced out the window at the snow filling the sky. "Merry Christmas," he murmured, soon following her into dreamland.

-----------------

**A/N**: Wheee me again! Christmas fic! In May! Isn't that rocking? That idea came to me last night when I was half asleep, and it seemed like a fitting kind of roleplay - I really don't see Kelsi in a school girl uniform. Do you?


	11. Prompt 64 Dirty

**A/N**: Sooo sorry about the lack of recent updates. I'd love to say that I've been incredibly busy and all that stuff but I just ran out of inspiration. Darn you smut fairy!

Anyway, this was another filled request and I hope it turned out nicer than I feel it has XD I wasn't too sure how to go about with it, but all in all I think it should be alright. And I promise the next chapter shall involve a piano, seeing as I've had a few requests/suggestions about it! Once against, thanks to aaaall readers and reviewers, and enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not sure about this, Ryan," she said with a small wrinkle of her little nose as she looked ahead at the small lake her boyfriend had brought her over to, which now that she reflected on it, looked a lot more like a pond. Except more dirty.

"Come on Kels, I told you the water's alright," he pleaded with her for the hundredth time that day, glancing over at her with soft wide eyes and pouted lips. She groaned at the sight of him, knowing she couldn't resist that look. He always had to use that look. Stupid look.

"I looks like I'm going to swim with the frogs, Ryan," she argued, tossing her brown curls a bit as she looked at the old tire tree-swing that was hanging over the slightly murky looking water. Really, with all the options they had when coming back to Albuquerque for the summer - visiting their families, hanging out with their friends, walking in the city, just relaxing at either of their houses - he'd had to go ahead and bring her over to Kermit's den. "Besides, don't you have a pool? And a hottub?" she asked, folding her arms lightly.

"But my parents would be there," he whined softly, and she raised an eyebrow slightly at the implication of his words.

"Ryan Evans if you're thinking I'm gonna do anything in that water that would be improper in front of your parents, you are badly mistaken," she told him with a light snort, shaking her head lightly and frowning at the smirk that curved his lips.

"Why Miss Nielsen, you have a dirty mind don't you? I only meant it'd be more awkward to talk about anything we want and maybe kiss, but you're already on a different track aren't you?" he asked a bit smugly, causing her to blush and huff before the threw another glance at the water. "Come on Kelsi, I've been here to swim since I was a little boy, there's nothing wrong with this lake," he assured her, pressing his hand to his chest. "Promise."

"Ugh, fine, but you're jumping with me," she grumbled, agreeing to his terms as long as he agreed to her, and she felt that if he hadn't been restraining himself he would have jumped up and down excitedly at her concession.

"Alright, grab my hand," he said giddily, walking over to her side as she unwrapped the beach towel from her swimsuit clad body, taking her small hand in his. "On the count of three," he told her, counting up before launching himself into the water with her.

When she came back to the surface, only to find herself covered in what she could only gather was greenish watery mud, she gasped softly, swiftly rubbing her face and running her fingers through her hair. "Ryan!" she cried, turning to look at him angrily, though she could only laugh at the bewildered expression on his face. "I-I swear this used to be cleaner," he mumbled.

"Yeah well next time you take me to a lake in the middle of the woods, I'm not jumping in," she told him, climbing out of the murky water and grabbing her towel as she started wipping the mud off her legs, not hearing as Ryan got out of the water himself and walked up to her, letting out a small gasp of surprise once he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her back against him, resting his cheek against her dirty shoulder.

"You know, that look suits you pretty well," he said with a grin, tracing small pattern on her lower back as he took her towel to wipe her neck lightly before pressing light kisses to her skin, making it slightly harder for her to actually respond.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked, her voice not quite as strong as she might have hoped for. "I look disgusting, and so do you by the way," she stated, wrinkling her nose a bit.

"Well thanks," he said with a short laugh, causing her to roll her eyes. "You know what I mean," she mumbled, shaking her head a bit.

"Come on Kels, this is just mud. Don't tell me you've never played in mud as a kid?" he asked her, as his teeth nipped at her tender skin lightly, his fingers moving to run along her stomach lightly.

"Nope, I was a nice and clean kid," she told him in what she hoped was a firm voice, though she could feel her knees weakening already, her hands shaking lightly as she held on to the towel she'd taken back from him. "No mud pies for me."

"Well then, better late than never," he said with a small smirk, turning her around before pressing his lips to hers fiercely, catching her by surprise and all she could do was respond to the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to get a good hold in spite of her slippery arms sliding against his equally slippery shoulders, though she pulled away once he skillfully maneuvred them from a standing position to a laying one. "Ryan, I doubt this is in order if we're still talking about what I've missed in my childhood," she breathed out softly as he busied himself trailing kisses along her jawline and down her neck, shivers coursing her body as goosebumps formed on her skin.

"Well you're not a kid anymore, are you?" he whispered tauntingly against her throat, following the clean trail he was making for himself with the towel, feeling how close she was to giving in from the way her fingers clung at his shoulders lightly, her head falling back into the soft grass as her lips parted ever so slightly. As he started sucking gently at her collarbone and heard the light moan she let out, he knew he'd won. "If this causes any kind of problem, you're in big trouble," was her last comment before she fully gave in to his ministrations, bringing his head up to press her lips to his as he kept on running the towel along her body.

This was, admittingly, a bit of a strange experience for Kelsi. She wasn't necessarily traditional when it came to sex, but at least she mostly kept it to the house - but then, she figured it'd only been a matter of time before Ryan decided to try and expand their adventureness. He really could do whatever he wanted with her, but there was still something a bit strange to knowing that their lovemaking was being witnessed by frogs. The mere thought made her want to giggle a bit through the soft moans and gasps he was causing out of her.

It wasn't long before they were both spent and he reached over for his own still clean towel a bit tiredly, draping it over their bodies as he pressed light kisses to her shoulders. "You know... you're gonna need a shower after this," he told her with a small smirk, his finger running along her dirty forearm. She turned to look at him, remaining silent for a few seconds before a small smile curved her lips. "You're on."

------------

**A/N**: Btw. I know. Mud is yucky. You don't want it in there. Buuut the prompt did say dirty - and mud is dirty. XD


	12. Prompt 50 Heated

**N/A**: Wheeee two updates in a row. Makes up for my lack of such in the past few weeks? I should hope so. Anyway, there's the piano! Mixed up with the Heated prompt, what more could you want ;) This chapter is slightly more graphic than the previous ones were (in a tasteful way still... I hope?) but hey... it had to come in at some point right?

By the way, I have absolutely no idea if the stuff I said about Juilliard's music rooms and stuff is real. I highly doubt it is. But it served it's purpose pretty well I should say. As always, thaaaanks to everybody, and enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Juilliard was simply amazing. Even more so than Kelsi could have ever dreamed of, and she'd dreamed of it long enough in the course of her life. Ever since she'd heard of the prestidigious school in New York, she'd made up her mind that one way or another, she'd go there. Well, try to, because admittingly there was no way she would have ever been able to afford it even if given a chance to enter without a scholarship. But this was just so perfect, even better than her dreams had been.

The fact that Ryan was here with her possibly had a little something to do with it. Things were going great with him, better even than they'd been - he'd grown a lot since his being away from his sister, even more than he'd done so in the last year of high school, and at times Kelsi felt like he was a completely different person. But whenever he turned to glance at her over his shoulder and gave her a friendly wink, she knew he was the same boy she'd fallen for.

There were many things that were different from high school - that was only stating the obvious, of course, but some things had changed that she hadn't thought would. For one thing, the food was better. Not by much, and she and Ryan often wandered the streets of New York City in search of a nice little restaurant where they could wash out cafeteria food, but mostly it was better. And then, practicing was a bit more complicated than it'd used to be. At East High all she had to do was get up early and go to school before hours - she'd then have the music room all to herself and she'd be able to play until the bell rang without any problem.

But of course, she wasn't the only student with a need to practice their composition at Juilliard, and though the music rooms were extensive, there was a need for a reservation when wanting to practice alone, and rooms used to that effect. It'd taken about a month for Kelsi to land one of these, and she was definitely glad to hear the silence around her as she sat in front of the piano, her fingers flying across the worn keys as she let out a soft sigh of happiness. Her state was soon interupted though when she heard the door open, frowning to look back - she still had an hour, didn't she?

"Erm... I made a reservation for this room," she said a bit shyly to the person who'd entered the room and was still standing in the shadows at the door, feeling a tad insecure when she was by herself. Though a small smile curved her lips when the person stepped forward and she realized it was Ryan - she'd completely forgotten she'd even told him she'd be here. "Oh, hi," she said softly as he moved forward until he was sitting next to her. "Hey Kels," he told her with a grin, placing a light kiss on her lips before turning to look at the music sheet in front of her. "New song?" he asked.

"Just the music so far," she told him with a small nod. "I haven't come up with lyrics yet. None seem to fit," she added with a light frown before turning to look at him, tilting her head slightly. "You could help me," she said with a slightly pleading look in her eyes, though it was quite unnecessary - Ryan hardly ever had the will to tell her no. "Sure," he told her simply with a grin to which she responded before she turned back to the piano and started playing the tune she'd composed a few nights ago, her mind drifting back on the events of the evening as a light absentminded smile graced her face. He'd been the inspiration for this song, as always, but in a rather different way.

A lot of her songs were based on him, on their friendship turned to love, on her feelings for him. But this song, though she wouldn't admit it even if she begged, was based on their passion, the lust, the sensations he sent coursing through her body with every gesture he made for her, every kiss, every touch, all of it. The song itself was almost divided like sex - the first part hesitant and playful, like the teasing kisses he placed on her skin, the taunting brushes of his fingers, the suggestive words whispered in her ear. But it soon turned to passionate, strong, intense, his hands gripping at her thighs, his teeth nipping at her neck, his hips thrusting against her with every short breath they let out in harmony, before finally settling down to a slower and softer pace, tender kisses, whispered 'I love you', soothing cuddles.

Her breathing was slightly uneven as she ended the song, listening as the last note hung in the air and not quite noticing how tense the silence around them was before she looked back at him, practically jumping from the intensity in his eyes. "What the heck... is that song?" he asked, his voice a bit strained, causing her to look at him with a slightly downfell look. "You don't like it?" she asked, her eyes filling with disappointment, and he swiftly shook his head, gripping her hips to move her so that she was sitting on his lap, causing her to bite down on her bottom lip when she actually felt just how much he actually did seem to like it. "God, Kels, like it?" he asked, shaking his head a bit in disbelief. "I don't even know what to say, that was..." he sucked in a deep breath, unable to find the words. Actions worked better anyway.

It took her a few seconds to realized they'd moved when she found herself sitting on the closed lid of the piano's keyboard, gasping softly as his lips ravaged the skin of her neck, his fingers digging slightly in her waist as he held closely against him, her legs instinctively moving to wrap around his hips as she clung to his shoulders, moaning lightly as he started teasing her skin with his tongue. "Ryan... anyone could come in," she breathed out almost unwillingly, her fingers moving to tangle in his hair as he started trailing kisses lower down her body, his fingers working at the buttons of her shirt. "You rented the room, remember?" he mumbled against her skin, his fingers trailing along the skin of her stomach in a taunting manner.

She soon lost herself in the heat of the moment as he pushed her skirt up her legs, his hands brushing against her inner thighs and causing her to shiver lightly from anticipation as she swiftly moved her own shaky fingers to the waistband of his pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them down as far she could reach, hardly even noticing how he next got rid of his boxers or even her own underwear, burying her face in his chest to try and muffle the sounds escaping her lips once he thrust up inside of her and started moving his hips against her own, her heart beat increasing with every passing second as she clung to the fabric of his shirt, whimpers and short breaths succeeding each other as his lips worked wonders at her neck. She felt like she was playing the song all over again, the passionate tune filling her head with each of his movements as she tried tightening the hold of her legs around his hips, the intensity and tension growing and growing until it dissolved in soft cries and blinding stars, her hands limply resting against his chest as she attempted to catch her breath.

He slowly untangled himself from her as he placed a soft, gentle kiss against her lips, his fingers lightly coursing through her slightly damp hair as he moved to press his lips to her forehead. "By the way..." he whispered lovingly in her ear, his hand slowly rubbing soothing circle on her back. "Don't change the song," he told her. "We don't need lyrics. Just the music."


	13. Prompt 24 Toys

**A/N**: Once again, soooooo sorry for the slow updates :( I promise I will try to be better at it, but I always feel like my inspiration isn't good enough and I don't want to deliver any sucky chapters - this pairing rocks way too much for that.

Anyway, I've got two more prompts started on (4 and 68, so Lube and Cold) but they're not finished yet. I will however try to get them done this week, and though I don't guarantee uber fast update I'll do my best to at least get one prompt done every week :) Cheers and enjoy ^^

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The store was unnaturally silent as Kelsi looked around with a slightly bored look on her face, though if anyone had seen her they might have wondered how she could manage to be bored in a place like this. It wasn't like there weren't enough objects of entertainement around her, and she knew all the customers who came in went out very happy with their purchase. But Kelsi didn't like working here - she would never really have imagined working in a place like this for that matter, even though a lot of her friends told her how lucky she was to have gotten the job, especially with the percentage she got off on every purchase.

But Kelsi was a musician, not a kid entertainer, and toy stores didn't hold so much of an appeal for her. Of course, FAO Schwarz was one of the most incredible toy stores she'd seen in her life, and for the first few weeks of working here she'd always come in with a certain feeling of childish excitement or nostalgia. But after a while it didn't really work that way anymore, and that was when the boredom came in. Most people were a bit shocked when she told them her job wasn't all that amazing, though they were even more surprised when she told them she actually worked there, but then having a boyfriend with connections helped when it came to finding a job, and the fact that she looked pretty kids friendly did no harm either.

But now it was about ten minutes before closing time and she had to take care of it all herself. The last employee was making her way out of the back door after a small wave at Kelsi, who let out a soft sigh at the realization that she was stuck in here most likely alone for another twenty minutes or so, and she leaned slightly on the counter, glancing at the small time digits at the top corner of her register. The day had gone by pretty slowly, which was a bit of a rarity but she figured that these were not exactly time for people to spend money on toys, or even wander through piles of dog plushies and doll houses. All in all, she hadn't made many sales today by the store's standarts.

She was just about to go and lock the doors, turning off a few lights on the way, when she heard someone enter, causing her to frown a bit annoyedly - she hated customers who came in at the last minute - but her aggravation soon left when she looked up to see Ryan standing there, a small grin appearing on her face.

"Hey, ready to go yet?" he asked her with a smile, holding up a bag which she assumed contained her dinner - he always bought her some take out when she worked late and he came to pick her up.

"I still need to do the register and all that stuff," she said, wrinkling her nose slightly. "But I'll be ready soon," she added, to which he nodded and started wandering through the store. She figured that if any other employee let her boyfriend come in at closing time as she did for Ryan, they would most likely have been fired on the spot. But going out with the owner's nephew did help a bit for that.

She hurried through the steps of closing her register as much as she could, putting everything back in order and closing a few more lights as she went to lock the entrance of the store before she headed up the escalator, figuring Ryan would be somewhere around there, smiling when she found him examining a very elaborate model of grand piano made for doll houses. "Those doll house objects are so incredible," she said with a soft smile, moving to stand beside him and leaning her head on his shoulder lightly. "They make my old memories of childhood toys look rather shabby."

"I wish I didn't have so many memories with those kind of toys," he countered with a small laugh, shrugging a bit. "You can imagine how much of this stuff Sharpay had and forced me to play with."

"Indeed I can," she said with a slight grin. "Were you at least the father when you played family?" she asked a bit teasingly, giggling a bit at the playful glare he gave her. "No," he said, his voice full of fake pain. "I was the dog."

She broke in a fit of giggle, which caused him to mock gasp in shock. "How dare you laugh at my pain?" he asked her, shaking his head sorrowfully and she gave him a soft pout. "Awww I'm sorry," she said, kissing his lips lightly, though he didn't lose much time in pulling her flush against him as he deepened the kiss.

It took her a few seconds to regain some self control over her own body and she pulled away, clearing her throat slightly. "Should we go home or something?" she asked, biting down on her bottom lip lightly though there was something from the look in his eyes that made her shiver as he gripped to her waist ever so slightly. She recognized that look far too well, he used it often enough on her, but this was just a no go.

"Ryan get that idea out of your head," she warned him, taking a step back from him.

"Come on, haven't you ever thought of it?" he asked her, his face dead serious as he took a step toward her.

"This is so wrong on so many levels," she protested. "We're in a toy store. That'd be like... going to Disney World and having sex in front of Mickey."

"Kels, it's not like there are kids around," he pleaded with her, pouting softly as he gently grabbed her arm to pull her back against him, which she didn't find the strenght to fight. "Besides, the store is empty. And I don't think Fido over there is gonna tell on us," he added with a nod to a giant dog plushie.

"But I work here," she reminded him, shaking her head a bit. "I know I'm not so fond of it but I still need the money, and if someone finds out..."

"No one will," he assured her, pressing his lips to her jaw lightly. "Besides, there's something a bit exciting about the possibility of being caught," he added with a slight grin, moving his hand slowly up her back.

"Oh sure, you just stand there and get your adventurous strike," she mumbled, her eyes fluttering closed against her will, but something in her voice was a clear indication that he had won, and in no time they were both lying half naked on the floor between a yellow doll house and an oversized toy soldier. He trailed kisses along the skin of her chest as she gripped to his hair slightly, somehow feeling what he meant by the excitement of the possibility of being caught, but there was still something nagging at the back of her mind about this, something she felt like she'd forgotten...

He was halfway through removing his pants when she was reminded by the sound of foot falls on the floor bellow. She gasped softly and none too gently pushed him off her, sitting up instantly and trying to ignore the confused look on his face for fear she'd burst out laughing. "Security guard," she whispered breathlessly. His eyes widened in a way that was almost too much for her and he hurriedly pulled his pants and shirt back on as she did the same, getting back to her feet and rushing over to the door that lead down the backstairs into the employees room, and soon they were out the backdoor, completely breathless and shaken with laughter - at least, on Kelsi's part.

"You could have mentioned there were security guards at night," he exclaimed in a low voice, causing her to shake her head at him. "Hey, don't go blaming this on me, you're the one who wanted to soil my childhood memories," she protested, poking his chest lightly. "Well I'll daresay those are safe," he said a bit sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes a bit and stood on her tiptoes to place a light kiss on his lips, taping his cheek lightly. "Well that serves you right," she said with a slight grin. "Come on Ryan, that was enough adventure for tonight," she told him with a small nod, entwining her fingers with his and smiling as he brought her hand up to kiss lightly. "You win, Nielsen," he told her with a soft chuckle. "At least, for tonight," he added with a grin as he started leading the way back to their apartment.


	14. Prompt 4 Lube

**A/N**: Okay so I'm gonna stop promising chapters coming up soon cause obviously my brain doesn't go along with it and then it makes me feel bad. I *will* try getting them done a bit more regularly, but I won't guarantee when they will be done. I do still have the 'Cold' prompt started, so that hopefully shouldn't take too long ^^ As always, thanks to all those who review, looove to read your responses, and I hope you'll enjoy this one too :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelsi couldn't believe she'd even let Sharpay drag her into this. Actually, she had a little trouble even believing the other girl herself was acquainted to the kind of store she was currently forcing her into, in spite of her being the queen of shopping, but still, she could have left her out of it. But all it'd taken was one small comment about how much she'd miss Ryan while he went back to New York for one week or so to settle the last few details of their moving back to Albuquerque after College, and one slightly embarrassed admittance as to in which department - ie bedroom department - she'd also miss him, her cheeks almost scarlet as the words seemed to have a mind of their own and escaped her lips. Sharpay hadn't laughed or felt shocked or teased her like other people might have, though. She'd simply smirked and told her they should spend a bit of time together during that week. Try to make up for Ryan's being away. Maybe go shopping. And like a fool Kelsi hadn't seen anything dangerous to it.

Boy she should have. She hadn't even known a sex shop existed within near proximity of her home, and even if she'd known she wouldn't have thought it'd ever affect her. She wasn't into using a piece of molded rubber to... well, that. The mere thought caused her cheeks to turn a bright shade of red, even though she wasn't exactly a beginner in that department anymore. But still, some subjects were not meant to be discussed with just anyone, and that Ryan's sister, to top it off, would be the one to have suggested this, was just plain wrong. But Kelsi was Kelsi, and Sharpay was Sharpay. One couldn't say no, and the other didn't take it as an answer anyway. In the end the experience hadn't been quite so painful. Kelsi had looked at the floor the whole time and Sharpay had shoved stuff in her hands - she didn't even know what, actually - and when they'd finally left, she'd found a corner at the bottom of her closet to put the bag, where it gathered dust for the week she spent alone.

She'd forgotten all about it by the time Ryan got home, and in the midst of emotional and somewhat passionate greetings, her thoughts were definitely not on any of the activities she'd done while he was away, especially not some that included shopping with Sharpay, and so when he called her from the bedroom as she was busy trying to figure out what to make for dinner, she had no suspicion of the rather embarrassing situation she might find herself in. It all came back to her the moment she saw him holding a clear bottle in one hand and a plastic bag in the other, a mix of shock, amusement, and well, admittingly a bit of lust too, on his face as he raised an eyebrow at her, her cheeks flooding with blood as she felt her face warming up almost instantly.

"It's... baby oil?" she attempted lamely, causing him to snort in a slightly choked manner.

"I can read, Kels," he said, shaking his head a bit as he put the bottle back in the bag and pulled out fuzzy handcuffs next. Oh yeah, Sharpay was so dead. "Is that for a Halloween costume?"

She groaned and covered her face with her hands in an attempt to try and hide her embarrassment, sighing lightly as she pouted a bit. "It's your sister's fault, she dragged me in there," she explained, really wishing he'd stop looking through the bag. "She bought all that stuff. I don't even know what's in there!"

"So you didn't... use any of this?" he asked, and there was something in his voice that made her wonder if he almost wished she had.

"Ryan!" she cried, and he shook his head, dropping the bag to the bed with a slightly apologetic look before he moved closer to her, grabbing her wrist lightly to pull her a tad closer before wrapping his arms around her waist. "Sorry," he told her with a guilty look on his face, though she narrowed her eyes a bit in a dubious manner. He was, after all, a pretty damn good actor. "I just missed you," he breathed softly, moving to press his lips against the crook of her neck, slowly trailing kisses up her skin until he reached her ear. "So much," he added, burying his face in her hair lightly as she let out a soft sigh, wrapping her arms tightly around his body. His lips found hers soon enough and it wasn't long until the bag found its way off the bed and was forgotten once again.

After a little while she cuddled herself closer to his familiar body, letting out a soft, satisfied sigh as he ran his fingers through her curls in a comforting manner. "You know..." she began, chewing with her bottom lip for a few seconds before glancing up at him. "That's why I could never... well, use that stuff," she said with a light shrug, and he gave her a small smile as he gently ran his fingers across her cheeks. "Some people might go along with it, and all the best for them," she added, resting her head on his shoulder lightly. "But sex is no good to me if you're not there."

He grinned slightly and kissed her forehead softly, remaining silent for a few seconds before glancing down at her. "So, let's say you were to use one of those things while I was in the room..." he began, causing her to smack his shoulder as she scowled at him. "Ryan Evans get that image out of your head," she huffed, shaking her head a bit and untangling herself from his arms, turning so she had her back to him. He chuckled lightly and pulled her back to him without any trouble, kissing the back of her ear lightly. "I was just kidding," he told her teasingly as she rolled her eyes but gave in, snuggling back up to him. "What are you gonna do with it though? I don't think you can return it," he said with a light shrug, and she looked at him thoughtfully for a few seconds, a small mischievious grin appearing on her face. "Well... Yours and Sharpay's birthday _is_ coming up..."


End file.
